Босния и Герцеговина
: У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Федерация Боснии и Герцеговины и Республика Босния и Герцеговина. }} Бо́сния и Герцегови́на ( , ) — государство в центральной части Балканского полуострова. Состоит из автономных административных единиц Федерации Боснии и Герцеговины, Республики Сербской и округа Брчко. Название страны происходит от названия реки Босна и немецкого титула «герцог», который в XV веке носил воевода Стефан Вукчич Косача. Граничит на западе и севере с Хорватией, на востоке — с Сербией, на юго-востоке — с Черногорией. Имеет небольшой выход к Адриатическому морю. Расположение Площадь — 51 тыс. кв. км. Столица — г. Сараево (около 800 тыс. чел.). Крупные города — Тузла, Баня-Лука, Мостар, Зеница. Босния и Герцеговина располагается на территории двух исторических областей — Боснии, занимающей долину реки Савы и её притоков, и Герцеговины, находящейся южнее, в бассейне реки Неретвы. История * В VI — VII веках территорию Боснии и Герцеговины заселяют славяне. * В XII веке образуется Боснийское княжество (с XIV века королевство, включая Герцеговину). * С 1463 года территория Боснии, а с 1482 года — и Герцеговины под властью Османской империи. * После восстания 1875—1878 гг. оккупирована Австро-Венгрией (в 1908 году аннексирована). См. «Боснийский кризис». * С 1918 года в составе Королевства сербов, хорватов и словенцев (с 1929 года — Югославия). * В 1941 году оккупирована германскими войсками и включена в состав фашистского Независимого государства Хорватия. В ходе войны 1941—1945 гг. освобождена войсками Народно-освободительной армии Югославии под командованием Иосипа Броз Тито и в ноябре 1945 года включена в состав Югославии на правах федеративной республики. * Весной 1992 года объявила о выходе из состава СФРЮ. Приняла официальное название Республика Босния и Герцеговина, в мае 1992 принята в ООН. * В середине 1992 произошло резкое обострение межэтнических противоречий, что привело к Боснийской войне. * 21 ноября 1995 года в Дейтоне (США) парафированы мирные соглашения по урегулированию боснийского конфликта. Подписаны в Париже 14 декабря 1995. Официальное название изменено на Босния и Герцеговина. Политическое устройство right|thumb|300px|Карта Боснии и Герцеговины Согласно конституции — «мягкая» конфедерация, члены которой имеют высокий уровень самостоятельности в политической, экономической и других областях жизни. Коллективный глава государства — Президиум Боснии и Герцеговины, состоящий из трёх членов государствообразующих народов. Срок полномочий президиума — 4 года. В компетенции находятся — вопросы внешней политики, назначение послов и других международных представителей от страны, представление Парламенту предложений по бюджету и другое. Высший законодательный орган Парламентская Ассамблея Боснии и Герцеговины. Состоит из двух палат: палата народов и палата представителей. Высшим органом исполнительной власти является — Совет министров, который состоит из 10 министерств: иностранных дел, безопасности, обороны, финансов, внешней торговли и экономических связей, транспорта и связи, по гражданским делам, по правам человека и делам беженцев, юстиции. Ведущие политические партии: * Партия демократического действия (боснийская партия), * Партия за БиГ (боснийская партия), * Хорватское демократическое содружество (хорватская партия), * Союз независимых социал-демократов (сербская партия), * Сербская демократическая партия (сербская партия), * Партия демократического прогресса (сербская партия). Географические данные Рельеф Босния и Герцеговина почти целиком расположена в пределах Динарского нагорья. Около 90 % территории страны занято горными образованиями. Высота над уровнем моря в Боснии и Герцеговине имеет тенденцию к понижению от центра на юг, к Адриатическому побережью, и на север, к реке Сава, вдоль которой узкой полосой протянулась низменность, являющаяся южной окраиной Среднедунайской равнины. Несколько южнее располагается полоса невысоких гор и плодородных межгорных котловин, переходящих в Динарское нагорье, высота которого достигает 2000—2400 метров. Горы в южной части Боснии и Герцеговины расчленены межгорными впадинами и сложены известняковыми породами грязно-белого и серого цвета. Здесь имеются различные карстовые формы рельефа (карстовые воронки, провалы, пещеры, подземные реки и карры); в межгорных впадинах распространены обширные карстовые поля, самое крупное из которых — Ливаньско-Поле (405 км²). Наивысшей точкой в стране является гора Маглич (2386 метров). Геологическое строение Бо́льшая часть территории Боснии и Герцеговины относится к Динарской складчатой системе (динариды). На юге страны расположена внешняя зона динарид, которая слагается из карбонатных пород мезозоя, флиша мелового и палеогенового возраста, и осложнена системой складок и надвигов. Средняя зона динарид, расположенная северней, отличается широким распространением известняков, образующих крупные глыбовые складки. Внутренняя зона динарид, протянувшаяся через Боснию и Герцеговину по направлению к Сербии, представляет собой сложную складчатую систему, сформировавшуюся из геосинклинальных прогибов, просуществовавших вплоть до палеогена. На севере страны, в районе Среднедунайской равнины, территория представлена известняками, песчаниками и глинами неогена, которые в плейстоцене были перекрыты другими отложениями лёссового, аллювиального и эолового характера. Административное деление thumb|300px|Административно-Территориальное деление Боснии и Герцеговины (розовым цветом выделена Республика Сербская, синим — Федерация Боснии и Герцеговины, зелёным — Округ Брчко) 14 декабря 1995 года Дейтонскими мирными соглашениями было утверждено современное административно-территориальное деление Боснии и Герцеговины, согласно которому в её составе выделены следующие образования: * Федерация Боснии и Герцеговины (Federacija Bosne i Hercegovine или Федерација Босне и Херцеговине) * Республика Сербская (Republika Srpska или Република Српска) * Округ Брчко (Distrikt Brčko или Дистрикт Брчко) Занимает площадь в 26076 км² (более 51 % всей территории Боснии и Герцеговины), где проживает около 57 % всего населения страны (преимущественно боснийцы — 73 %). Здесь находится столица страны — Сараево. Федерация состоит из 10 кантонов. Площадь Республики Сербской составляет 25053 км². Большая часть её лежит в пределах исторической области Босния, меньшая — в Герцеговине. В республике проживает 35 % всего населения Боснии и Герцеговины, 88 % из которых — сербы. В составе Республики Сербской выделяют 7 регионов, которые в свою очередь делятся на 63 муниципалитета. Округ Брчко Самоуправляемый округ Брчко являющийся одновременно частью Боснийской Федерации и Республики Сербской. Располагается на северо-востоке Боснии и Герцеговины; центром является город Брчко. Округ находится под международным наблюдением. Площадь округа составляет 493 км² (или 0,85 % территории всей Боснии и Герцеговины), население — около 80 тыс. человек (около 40 % сербы, 39 % — боснийцы и 20 % — хорваты). Города Экономика В составе СФРЮ В первые годы существования СФРЮ Босния и Герцеговина являлась одной из наименее развитых стран в её составе. После Второй мировой войны Босния и Герцеговина становится одним из основных опорных пунктов индустриализации СФРЮ. Быстрыми темпами начинают разрабатываться месторождения угля, железной руды, каменной соли. Начинают восстанавливаться и строиться новые химические и электрохимические предприятия, предприятия лесообрабатывающей и бумажно-целлюлозной отрасли, металлургические заводы. К 1956 году, по сравнению с 1939 годом, промышленное производство в Боснии и Герцеговине выросло в 3,5 раза. В 1967 году экономика Боснии и Герцеговины составляла 11,5 % в национальном доходе СФРЮ. Промышленность К 1960-м годам на Боснию и Герцеговину уже приходилась почти вся добыча железной руды (99 %) и производство кокса (100 %), 40 % добычи угля, 2/3 производства чугуна и 50 % выплавки стали всей Югославии. Также Босния и Герцеговина занимала первое место в Югославии по лесопромышленному производству, и играла заметную роль в химической отрасли (в годы СФРЮ только в Боснии и Герцеговине имелось производство соды (в Лукаваце) и хлора). Тяжёлая промышленность в стране располагалась преимущественно в её восточной части — между реками Сава, Дрина и Босна. В южной части этого района, к северу и северо-западу от Сараево, разрабатывались крупные буроугольные шахты, обеспечивающие большую часть угля Югославии. Добыча бурого угля и лигнита велась в районах Тузла, Зеница, Какань, Бреза, Бановичи и др. Здесь же располагались железный (рудники Вареш и Любия) и марганцевый рудники, тепловые станции. В Боснии и Герцеговине располагался главный центр чёрной металлургии Югославии — город Зеница, где имеется комбинат с полным циклом металлургического производства. Также в Боснии и Герцеговине было ещё два металлургических завода: в городе Вареш (старый завод) и новый завод в городе Ильяш. Также в Боснии и Герцеговине велась добыча бокситов, предназначенных преимущественно на экспорта. К концу 1950-х годов в Боснии и Герцеговине на р. Неретва, в районе города Ябланица была пущена в эксплуатацию самая мощная на тот момент ГЭС в Югославии. В Боснии и Герцеговине было сосредоточено 2/5 всех гидроэнергетических ресурсов СФРЮ. На юге Боснии и Герцеговины, где имеется дешёвая энергия, производимая гидроэлектростанциями на реках Неретва и Врбас, были созданы предприятия электрохимической промышленности (в Яйце) и алюминиевый завод. Производство кокса велось на заводах в Зенице и Лукаваце. В Горажде располагалась фабрика по производству азотных удобрений. Продукция лесопромышленного комплекса Боснии и Герцеговины шла как на внутреннее потребление в СФРЮ, так и на экспорт в другие страны. Крупные лесопильные заводы располагались преимущественно в западной и центральной части страны: Завидовичи (фабрика монтажных домов), Баня-Лука, Сараево, Дрвар. Общеюгославское значение имело производство табака в Боснии и Герцеговине, которое происходило на четырёх относительно крупных фабриках — в Сараево, Баня-Луке, Травнике и Мостаре. Босния и Герцеговина занимала 1-е место в СФРЮ по производству целлюлозы (фабрики целлюлозы располагались в Приедоре, Баня-Луке, Маглае и Дрваре). Также в стране имелись предприятия машиностроительной отрасли, пищевая и лёгкая промышленность. Важнейшими промышленными узлами Боснии и Герцеговины являлись Сараево—Зеница, где велась добыча угля, развивалась чёрная металлургия и машиностроение; Тузла—Бановичи со специализацией на добычи угля и соли, химической промышленности и машиностроении. Сельское хозяйство В долинах рек Савы и Дрины имелись большие посевы кукурузы, а также пшеницы, ячменя и овса; в горах сеялась рожь и просо. Из технических культур большое значение в Боснии и Герцеговине имел табак, посевы которого были на юге Герцеговины. Север Боснии и Герцеговины (по долинам рек Савы, Дрины, Врбаса, Босны и Уны в их нижнем течении и в предгорьях) располагался важнейший район садоводства Югославии. На Боснию и Герцеговину приходилось около 40 % сбора сливы в СФРЮ. На юге Боснии и Герцеговины преобладают южные фрукты (инжир, миндаль, оливковое дерево). В стране было развито виноградарство (лучшие виноградники располагались у Мостара и Столаца). Во многих районах Боснии и Герцеговины основным источником существования населения оставалось животноводство, которое преимущественно было представленно повсеместным разведением овец и коз. В северных районах и по долинам рек разводился крупный рогатый скот, по поголовью которого Босния и Герцеговина, в рамках СФРЮ, уступала лишь Сербии. В районах посева кукурузы было развито свиноводство. 1990-е годы Распад СФРЮ и последующая гражданская война (апрель 1992 — ноябрь 1995) нанесли серьёзный урон экономике Боснии и Герцеговины. Около 80 % предприятий страны были повреждены или разрушены, из-за блокады хорватских портов на Адриатическом море был сокращён импорт нефти. Экономика и социальная сфера Боснии и Герцеговины были почти полностью разрушены. Общие показатели Уровень безработицы в стране достиг максимальных показателей со времён Второй мировой войны. На 85 процентов сократилось промышленное производство, общий материальный ущерб составил, по различным сведениям, от 20 до 80 миллиардов долларов. ВВП страны (к 1998 году) сократился более чем на 75 %. К концу 1995 года на процесс восстановления и развития экономики в стране была привлечена широкомасштабная международная помощь. Восстановление экономики Боснии и Герцеговины происходило главным образом в рамках международной программы реконструкции, по которой на период с 1996 года по 2000 год планировалось выделить 5,1 млрд долларов. ВВП Боснии и Герцеговины к 2000 году составил 6,5 млрд долларов. (в 1999 году — 6,2 млрд долларов); а ВВП на душу населения — 1770 долларов. В структуре ВВП в 1996 году преобладала сфера услуг, которая составляла 58 %; доля промышленности — 23 %; сельского хозяйства — 19 %. Хотя ВВП страны растёт достачно быстрыми темпами (в 1996 году — 50 %, в 1997 году — 37 %, в 1998 году — 28 %, в 2000 году — 8 %), довоенный уровень до сих пор не достигнут. Уровень инфляции в 2000 году составил 8 % (в 1997 — 5 %). На 2000 год численность экономически активного населения в стране составляла 1026 тысяч человек, а уровень безработицы был в районе 35-40 %. Промышленность Постепенно в стране восстанавливаются предприятия добывающей, металлургической, нефтеперерабатывающей отрасли, растёт производство в текстильной промышленности, комплектующих для автомобилей, авиационной промышленности и бытовых приборов. К началу 2000 года при поддержке немецкой компании «Фольксваген» и чешской «Шкоды» было запущено производство автомобилей, которые из-за своей невысокой стоимости пользуются спросом в соседних странах. Одним из основных инвесторов в промышленность Боснии и Герцеговины является Словения. Электроэнергетика В 1999 году в Боснии и Герцеговине было произведено 2,6 млрд кВтЧч электроэнергии, из них на ГЭС — 61 %, на ТЭС — 39 %. Потребление электроэнергии составило 2684 кВтЧч, экспорт — 150 млн кВтЧч, импорт — 430 млн кВтЧч. Сельское хозяйство В сельском хозяйстве используется 1/2 территории, 50 % из которых обрабатывается (используется под пашню, огороды, виноградники, сады); остальные 50 % были заняты под горными пастбищами и лугами. Основными сельскохозяйственными культурами Боснии и Герцеговины остаются табак, кукуруза, пшеница и сахарная свекла. На севере Боснии и Герцеговины на границе с Сербией располагается главный район выращивания фруктов. В животноводстве преобладает разведение овец и коз, на севере страны — крупного рогатого скота. Босния и Герцеговина славится своим коневодством за счёт особых небольших боснийских коней, которые отличаются выносливостью и прекрасно подходят для использования в горной местности. Денежное обращение Основная валюта в стране — конвертируемая марка (приравнена к 0,51 евро), введена в обращение в июне 1998 года. В населённых хорватами районах имеет также ограниченное хождение хорватская куна. Население Полных сведений о численности и структуре населения нет. По неофициальным данным, в БиГ в настоящее время проживают 3,6 млн человек, что составляет 82,6 % довоенного уровня (в Федерации БиГ — 2,2 млн.чел, в Республике Сербской — 1,4 млн.чел). До начала боевых действий (по переписи 1991 года) в стране проживало 4,36 млн человек: боснийцы — 43,6 %, сербы — 31,4 %, хорваты — 17,3 %. В результате войны 1992—1995 гг. в БиГ погибло 160 тыс. боснийцев и более 1 млн стали беженцами, хорватов — 30 тыс. и 400 тыс., сербов — 25 тыс. и 300 тыс. соответственно. Официальные языки — боснийский, сербский, хорватский. Преобладающие религии — ислам, православие, католицизм. Культура См. также * Республика Сербская * Хорватская Республика Герцег-Босна * Боснийская война * Телекоммуникации в Боснии и Герцеговине * Радиостанции Боснии и Герцеговины * Транспорт в Боснии и Герцеговине * Международные отношения Боснии и Герцеговины * Вооружённые силы Боснии и Герцеговины Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Босния и Герцеговина Категория:Конфедерации Категория:Федеративные государства ace:Bosnia Hèrzègovina af:Bosnië-Herzegowina als:Bosnien und Herzegowina an:Bosnia y Herzegovina ang:Bosnia and Herzegovina ar:البوسنة والهرسك arc:ܒܘܣܢܐ ܘܗܪܣܟ arz:البوسنه و الهرسك ast:Bosnia-Herzegovina az:Bosniya və Herseqovina bar:Bosnien-Herzegowina bat-smg:Bosnėjė ėr Hercuogovėna bcl:Bosnya asin Hersegobina be:Боснія і Герцагавіна be-x-old:Босьнія і Герцагавіна bg:Босна и Херцеговина bn:বসনিয়া ও হার্জেগোভিনা bo:བྷོསུ་ནིཡ་དང་ཧར་ཛེ་གྷོ་ཝི་ན། bpy:বসনিয়া বারো হার্জেগোভিনা br:Bosnia-ha-Herzegovina bs:Bosna i Hercegovina ca:Bòsnia i Hercegovina ceb:Bosnia ug Herzegovina chr:ᏉᏍᏂᏯ co:Bosnia è Erzegovina crh:Bosna ve Hersek cs:Bosna a Hercegovina csb:Bòsnijô ë Hercegòwina cu:Босна́ cv:Босни тата Герцеговина cy:Bosnia a Hercegovina da:Bosnien-Hercegovina de:Bosnien und Herzegowina diq:Bosna-Hersek dsb:Bosniska-Hercegowinska dv:ބޮސްނިޔާ އެންޑް ހެރްޒިގޮވީނާ ee:Bosnia and Herzegovina el:Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη en:Bosnia and Herzegovina eo:Bosnio kaj Hercegovino es:Bosnia y Herzegovina et:Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina eu:Bosnia-Herzegovina ext:Bósnia Ercegovina fa:بوسنی و هرزگووین fi:Bosnia ja Hertsegovina fiu-vro:Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina fr:Bosnie-Herzégovine frp:Bosnie-Hèrzègovena fy:Bosnje ga:An Bhoisnia-Heirseagaivéin gd:Bosna agus Heartsagobhana gl:Bosnia e Hercegovina - Босна и Херцеговина gn:Vonia ha Hesegovina gv:Bosnia as Herzegovina hak:Pô-sṳ-nì-â lâu Het-set-kô-vì-ná haw:Bosenia me Hesegowina he:בוסניה והרצגובינה hi:बॉस्निया और हर्ज़ेगोविना hif:Bosnia and Herzegovina hr:Bosna i Hercegovina hsb:Bosniska a Hercegowina ht:Bosni ak Erzegovin hu:Bosznia-Hercegovina hy:Բոսնիա և Հերցեգովինա ia:Bosnia e Herzegovina id:Bosnia dan Herzegovina ie:Bosnia e Herzegovina io:Bosnia e Herzegovina is:Bosnía og Hersegóvína it:Bosnia-Erzegovina ja:ボスニア・ヘルツェゴビナ jv:Bosnia-Herzegovina ka:ბოსნია და ჰერცეგოვინა kaa:Bosniya ha'm Gertsegovina kg:Bosna kk:Босния және Герцеговина kl:Bosnia-Hercegovina kn:ಬೊಸ್ನಿಯ ಮತ್ತು ಹೆರ್ಜೆಗೊವಿನ ko:보스니아 헤르체고비나 krc:Босния бла Герцеговина ks:बास्निया ku:Bosniya û Herzegovîna kv:Босния да Герцеговина kw:Bosni–Hercegovina la:Bosnia et Herzegovina lb:Bosnien-Herzegowina li:Bosnië en Hercegovina lij:Bòsnia-Erçegòvina lmo:Bosnia e Erzegovina ln:Bosnia na Erzegovina lt:Bosnija ir Hercegovina lv:Bosnija un Hercegovina mi:Pōngia-Herekōmina mk:Босна и Херцеговина ml:ബോസ്നിയ ഹെർസെഗോവിന mn:Босни ба Херцеговина mr:बॉस्निया आणि हर्झगोव्हिना ms:Bosnia dan Herzegovina mt:Bożnija u Ħerżegovina na:Bosnia me Herzegowina nah:Bosna īhuān Hertzegovina nap:Bosnia-Erzegovina nds:Bosnien-Herzegowina ne:बोस्निया र हर्जगोविना nl:Bosnië en Herzegovina nn:Bosnia-Hercegovina no:Bosnia-Hercegovina nov:Bosnia e Hertsegovina nv:Bosna dóó Hetsog Bikéyah oc:Bòsnia e Ercegovina os:Босни æмæ Герцеговинæ pam:Bosnia and Herzegovina pap:Bosnia Herzogovina pih:Bosnya a' Hersegowinya pl:Bośnia i Hercegowina pms:Bòsnia e Erzegòvina pnb:بوسنیا تے ہرزیگوونا pnt:Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη ps:بوسنيا او هېرزګوينا pt:Bósnia e Herzegovina qu:Busna-Hirsiquwina rm:Bosnia-Erzegovina ro:Bosnia şi Herţegovina roa-rup:Bosna shi Hertsegovina sa:बास्निया sah:Босния уонна Херцеговина sc:Bòsnia Erzegovina scn:Bosnia-Erzegovina sco:Bosnie an Herzegovinae se:Bosnia ja Hercegovina sh:Bosna i Hercegovina simple:Bosnia and Herzegovina sk:Bosna a Hercegovina sl:Bosna in Hercegovina sm:Bosnia ma Herzegovina sq:Bosnja dhe Hercegovina sr:Босна и Херцеговина srn:Bosnikondre stq:Bosnien un Herzegowina sv:Bosnien och Hercegovina sw:Bosnia na Herzegovina szl:Bośńa a Hercegowina ta:பொசுனியா எர்செகோவினா te:బోస్నియా మరియు హెర్జెగొవీనా tg:Босния ва Ҳерсеговина th:ประเทศบอสเนียและเฮอร์เซโกวีนา tl:Bosnia at Herzegovina tr:Bosna-Hersek tt:Босния һәм Герцеговина udm:Босния но Герцеговина ug:بوسنىيە ۋە ھېرسېگوۋىنا uk:Боснія і Герцеговина ur:بوسنیا و ہرزیگووینا uz:Bosniya va Gerzegovina vec:Bosnia e Erzegòvina vi:Bosna và Hercegovina vo:Bosnän e Härzegovän war:Bosnya ngan Hersegovina wo:Bosni wuu:波斯尼亚 xal:Босмудин болн Херцегудин Орн yo:Bosnia àti Herzegovina zh:波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那 zh-min-nan:Bosna kap Hercegovina zh-yue:波斯尼亞